Never Say It Can't Get Worse
by Asarielle
Summary: Willow does a spell which goes awry... as they most often do. She turns up in Rivendell with a demon chasing her... won't this be interesting? PG-13 Cause I can't help cussing in Author Notes...
1. Default Chapter

Never Say It Can't Get Worse

By: Havilande Nicollette

Disclaimer :  I do not own either BTVS or LOTR.  I do not own the characters either.  Hope ya'll like my short disclaimer that I don't own.  'Cause I could swear someone else had these exact words on their disclaimer.

Crossover : BTVS and LOTR

Pairings : Yeah right.  I've not thought that far ahead.

Spoilers : Spoilers for probably all of LOTR... though it will take a while to get to the end... and the movie will probably be out by then.  BTVS??  Yeppers... I'm starting two years after Season 7.  There aren't enough powerful Willow in ME fics.

Summary : Willow does a spell which goes awry... as they most often do.  She turns up in Rivendell with a demon chasing her... won't this be interesting?

Are We Starting Yet :  You betcha.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

When Starting a Story...

Current place of operations was Cleveland, Ohio.  Where the Hellmouth was... at least one of them.  Faith and Wood were on the other one somewhere in Alaska.  There were also three or four Slayers that were supposedly supposed to be found there.  Kennedy and half of the original Potential-Slayers were in Nevada.  Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander were in Cleveland, Ohio. The date was Monday the 5th of May, 2005.  The time of day was morning.  And now?  The story begins...

The day began as any other.  Birds were chirping, and Buffy running around the house trying to make sure Dawn got up in time for school.  Willow was just awakening when the door slammed shut and a car drove off, signaling Dawn had finally left the building.  The last signal that Willow was now free to awake and roam about the house was Buffy yelling that she was going to 'locate' the Gregoran demons lair.  The car in the driveway started and then drove off, finally giving Willow the ounce of peace she had been craving for.  After rising and slipping a purple spaghetti strap over her already black one, she walked downstairs.  Her feet creaked on the wooden floor as she walked into the kitchen.  Looking around, she noticed that Buffy had made toast.  Probably forgotten about the toast in a hurry to track down the troublesome Gregoran that had nearly chopped off Dawn's arm.  Stupid talon-like claws.  

After grabbing the toast, smothering it with apple jelly, and preparing a glass of orange juice, Willow grabbed a pillow and sat down on the couch.  A few minutes later, the newscasters voice was booming out of the television's speakers.

"We have received a report that there was a very large earthquake in Wisconsin.  This is very odd since there are no shifting plates in that area, therefore often not allowing earthquakes to occur.  It is supposedly impossible to have a large earthquake such as this one where there are no shifting plates.  There were also reports of odd creatures coming out of the ground.  These hallucinations were only seen by those right next to where the earthquake opened up..."

The news reporter droned on as Willow stared past the screen, her piece of toast falling to the ground.  Earthquakes in Wisconsin?  Was that even plausible?  Much less, possible?  'Odd creatures?'  Sounded like Hellmouth activity.

~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~

Who would've thought that a small earthquake could produce so many demons?  Faith had her hands full, and so did Kennedy.  A new rise of demons in Cleveland had prevented Buffy from coming.  So here she was, alone.  Willow, the Wicca extraordinaire, who couldn't even control what magick she had without great concentration.  There were a lot of demons, thankfully they were all of the same kind.  Well, mostly.  There were only vampires and Corsa demons.  Vampires were simple to take care of, just concentrate and burn 'em.  The Corsa demons, however, were a different story.  Corsa demons were extremely rare, in fact only ten had ever been known to exist.  They cannot spawn, so once they're dead and gone, you never have to worry about 'em.  Glory would've loved to get her hands on one of them.  Because one drop of blood could transport you to another dimension.  There were only three... but one in itself was hard to take care of.  To kill the stupid bastards, you had to do a spell with the Corsa demon bound to the wall in front of you.  The spell itself was dangerous.  One wrong word, and you'd go to Hell.  Literally.   The demons weren't called 'Corsa' for no reason.  After translated, 'Corsa' meant travel.  And boy did these things travel... in between dimensions.  So you could literally say a wrong word and go through a portal into Hell.  Oh joy.  And there were three of them.  You couldn't do the spell for all of them at once.  Nooo.  You had to do them separate.   At two in the morning.  Needless to say, Willow was quite pissed off.  And she had just gotten there.

~~~ One Week Later ~~~

Willow was sitting on the ground, looking over the spell one last time.  In front of her, chained to the wall, was the last of the Corsa demons.  The first two spells had been tiring, but she had done them.  There was only one left, but that didn't help to dispel the knot forming in her stomach.  What would happen if she said the wrong words?  She had been so scared the first time, she had set a will and mailed her friends a goodbye letter.  In it she had talked about how if she ended up gone, to contact the coven in England.  They were probably the only group of people that would be able to get rid of these creatures besides her.  She had mentioned that she might die... and if not... then they better have a 'Good Job' party for her when she got back.  'Cause by Hell this was somehow scarier then the Potential-to-Slayer spell.  After all, if that had gone wrong, Willow wouldn't have gone to Hell.  True... the world would probably have been overtaken with demons and the last hope of survival would be dead and gone... but hey.  She looked on the bright side.  Now?  The possibilities raged in her head as she chanted the first few words.

Nel regno di nerezza li ho lanciati

Per risiedere nel resto per l'interezza di tempo.

As she continued the next few verses, a light began to glow and encompass the demon and herself, much like all of the other times.

Non restituirete mai un regno di luce

Banish voi a nerezza per la vostra situazione difficile.

Avete fornito il nostro regno di chiaro e di buon

Ed anima rovesciata e non colpevole degli esseri umani.

Per questo siete gettati per tutto il tempo

Per trovarsi con altri che siano come voi.

Finally, Willow opened her eyes and... panicked.  The candles weren't floated around her like last time.  The feeling of the ground was not under her.  She had said it wrong.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

A/N : MUAHAHA

Please review.  I want to know how horribly I did this.  Yes... next chapter will indeed have the cross over.

Here's the words and what they mean...

Nel regno di nerezza li ho lanciati

Per risiedere nel resto per l'interezza di tempo.

Non restituirete mai un regno di luce

Banish voi a nerezza per la vostra situazione difficile.

Avete fornito il nostro regno di chiaro e di buon

Ed anima rovesciata e non colpevole degli esseri umani.

Per questo siete gettati per tutto il tempo

Per trovarsi con altri che siano come voi.

~Very Rough Translation That Probably Isn't Correct~

Into the realm of darkness I banish thee

To lay in rest for the entirety of eternity.

You will never return to a realm of light

I banish thee to darkness for your plight.

You entered our realm of light and good

And spilled and innocent mortals blood

For this you are banished for eternity

To lie with others who are like thee.

Tell me what ya think... by the way... kudos to all who guess what language that was.


	2. This chapter is

This chapter is only here 'cause... let's face it... no one ever checks the 'New Stories' on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossovers.' I don't... so I don't think ya'll do either. Ach!  
  
And I need to know if you have any ideas on pairings... I'm only bringing Willow into ME... cause I personally don't really care for Buffy's character. She's just to 'peppy.'  
  
Please help on pairing? I've not allowed it to hurt Help Me Live... mostly because I didn't decide on pairings until I was already in Rivendell and the personalities of the people were so odd that you won't know what I was writing. It all comes out in Lothlorien though... which I've yet to write 'cause I'm afraid.   
  
I'll stop talking about Help Me Live now and focus on this new story... which is slightly different from others... okay... majorly different.   
  
Please help?? 


End file.
